Five Champions
by ijedi
Summary: Harry Potter predicts that he will be entered in the Tournament and decided to play a prank on the three schools by entering the 5th champion in the Tournament as well!
1. The 5 champions

Chapter 1

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the library, doing their homework. Their third friend Ronald Weasley was missing, as he expressed no desire whatsoever to even go to the library to prepare his homework. After completing the majority of his work with only Potions essay left, Harry looked at his friend.

"You know Hermione, after everything that happened to us in the past three years at Hogwarts I just know that someone will enter my name in the goblet" The boy told his friend and the girl looked deeply at him. She thought about what Harry said and that made some sense to her.

"Do you think we should tell Professor Dumbledore?"

"Nah, I think he already suspects. However, I think that it would be best to prank the whole school to show them just how incompetent the Ministry is in setting on just who could enter the tournament." The boy smiled and told Hermione something in her ear, which made her laugh a bit.

"But Harry, don't you think it would be wrong to do? Plus you cannot even enter your name, how could you enter someone else's there?" the girl asked as she was a bit skeptical with the idea.

"I can ask Remus. He could help me with this prank as he is a Marauder even if he does not want to acknowledge it anymore." The two friends smiled at each other as they planned their prank.

"Hermione, I am curious, why are you going along with the prank? I thought that you do not like pranks?"

"I do Harry but not all. I think this prank will help you accomplish other things as well." The two giggled a bit as Harry was surprised that Hermione actually giggled and then the two proceeded to finish their homework.

As they finished their homework, the two friends decided to take a walk. The couple walked towards Hermione's favorite place near the lake and they sat next to the water, looking down at the lake. "I think we need to start practicing different spells you could use to help yourself in the tournament. I read about it and in the past there were three tasks, one based on air or fire, one on water and the last based on earth," concluded Hermione

"Hermione, that means that the second one has to be in the lake!" exclaimed Harry as looked at his friend.

As the two began practicing different spells, they saw that a large black dog jumped at them and licked their faces. Harry was amused on seeing him in Hogwarts.

"Hello Padfoot" the boy played with his Godfather before he turned into his human form.

"Hello Harry" Sirius looked at Harry

"What are you doing here, you can get caught" replied Harry nervously

"I returned here to protect you as some Dumbledore feels that you will be entered in the tournament and I volunteered to be your bodyguard in dog form." Sirius transferred to his dog form again and ran in the forest.

"Do you think our plan will work?" asked Hermione who was still skeptical of the plan.

"Absolutely, we just have to prepare for it" the boy smiled.

On the selection day, the three schools waited in the Great Hall for the final selection to take place. The first name that exited the goblet belonged to a Durmstrang student.

"The Champion of Durmstrang is Viktor Krum," announced Dumbledore. The boy stood up and saw that many girls as well as boys applauded him. He walked proudly to the Headmaster and then proceeded to the Champion's chamber.

"The next Champion is Fleur Delacour from Beubatonix," announced Headmaster as the part veela girl walked in the same direction as Krum went and as she passed the Gryffindor table, Harry and Hermione noticed that their best friend began drooling over the girl with saliva exiting his mouth.

"That was rather disgusting," exclaimed Hermione as she pointed to Ron's susceptibility to veela allure."

"Hermione, most boys are actually doing that," he pointed. It seemed that all single men were drooling over Fleur; however Ronald Weasley's reaction was worst as he could not control himself and ran towards the girl and hugged her, only to receive a punch in the eye and then in the groin; he was almost immediately being dragged to Gryffindor table by his brothers and Ginny.

"Why were you resistant to her charm?" asked Hermione although she suspected his answer.

"I think it is because I already like the prettiest girl in the school and Fleur is not even close to being second." Harry said while blushing. The pair then looked around and saw that among Slytherins Draco Malfoy was really trying to jump towards the part veela, only to be held by Pansy Parkinson.

"The last champion is from Hogwarts, who is Cedric Diggory," announced Dumbledore as the boy stood up and walked towards the Champions' quarters. The students had a mixed reaction to this selection. The Slytherins were unhappy that a snake was not selected but at least they reasoned that it was not a Gryffindor either. The Gryffindor house thought the same and the Hufflepuff house was cheering with Ravenclaw simply clapping as very few of them even considered entering into the tournament.

"Now that everybody has been selected" before Dumbledore could say anything else, a forth paper flew away and after catching it the Headmaster was not pleased but not very surprised either. "Harry Potter. Mr. Potter, you are the forth Champion, please come forward". The reaction to this selection was strong as everybody except Gryffindors were complaining and shouting but the Gryffindor house was happy and almost everybody cheered.

Harry wanted to make one thing clear and as he stood up, he pointed his wand at himself. "I, Harry Potter swear on my life and magic that I did not put my name in the goblet, nor did I ask anybody else to do it" Seeing that Harry was alright, the crowd quieted down.

"However, before I will go to the Champion's chamber, I wish to point out just how bad your system is of making someone enter. That is why with help I entered someone else's name in the goblet."

Before any reaction could be produced, Dumbledore saw the fifth paper exiting the goblet and after he saw just whose name was written there he paled. "Tom Marvollo Riddle aka Dark Lord Voldemort, aka You Know Who, aka Moldyshorts, aka You Know Poo" he read, with last name making him chuckle a bit. The student body did not understand what happened at first, but then they saw just whom the binding magic of the goblet into the Great Hall pulled. Next to Dumbledore stood Peter Pettegrew with a very ugly baby in his hands that had Voldemort's face. Babymort had arrived at Hogwarts.

A/N: I decided to write a relatively short story compared to my other HP stories. This story is not really meant to be taken seriously. It will be taking place in Year 4.


	2. Madness at the feast

Chapter 2

At first there was confusion as neither adults nor the students understood on what just happened in the Great Hall. However, as a couple minutes passed, the Ravenclaws started screaming, with other three hours followed. Only the Muggleborns seemed a bit unaffected, as they were not raised in the culture where even Voldemort's name was feared. Harry found it funny that almost the entire student body was afraid of Voldemort in THAT body.

"Harry Potter! You will pay for this humiliation with your life!" But before Voldemort attempted to do something, Crouch, who was sitting as one of the Tournament Coordinators, came out of shock and spoke to the Dark Lord. "You-Know- Who!" he shouted.

"Who?" asked puzzles Voldemort. "Why are you making fun of me" cried baby mort and flew towards Crouch. Babymort then jumped on the Wizard catcher and with his hands started suffocating the man.

"You were selected as a Champion in this Tournament and as such you have to participate; you also cannot assault or kill other champions, as the binding magical contract will prevent you from that!" Voldemort was not amused. He grabbed the wand of the man he was trying to kill and sent a green spell at his opponent.

"Now, it came to my attention that Harry Potter humiliated me and entered into this tournament with no possibility to kill him. However, I still can kill the rest of you. " Voldemort saw that Dumbledore stood up but he knew that the old man would not kill him as Voldemort was a Tri Wizard Champion and as such he had to go through all three tournament events, so he could not be killed outside of the events themselves, or the rest of the Champions, including Potter would die.

" I demand someone's blood as I will not be able to participate in the tournament like this. Slytherins, get me some enemy blood!" he shouted and looked at the Snakes house. The green house immediately divided into two factions, one led by Daphne Greengrass who did not fish to ever join the Death Eaters and the other by Draco Malfoy, who led his bloodthirsty gang to fight the other houses.

The Hufflepuff mostly kept to their name and the majority of them retreated, most of them running towards the Headmaster and the teachers, so that they could hide behind their backs. A minority of Hufflepuff students led by their Champion Cedrick Diggory stayed to fight the Slytherins as well as the majority of the Gryffindor House as well as approximately a half of the Ravens. Some of the Daphne's faction joined the fight as well and soon the whole Great Hall was a mess with all the plates knocked out and used as projectiles.

Dumbledore for some reason looked drunk and did not seem to care, which really bothered the Deputy Headmistress. "Albus really should stop taking that grass he found in the Muggle store," she thought. Unfortunately for the rest of the teacher, they all were quite intimidated by the Babymort that they did not participate in the fight and just watched how the Houses fought each other. The students from Durmstrang and Beubatonix did not participate, the representatives of the two schools left the castle to go to their temperate houses, as they did not wish to join the Hogwarts Civil War.

Voldemort meanwhile summoned a large cauldron from Professor Snape's dungeons and Peter put a bone he had in his pocket. Pansy Parkinson observed that no Gryffindor was wounded enough for Slytherins to get enough blood so she ran to the teachers' table and while her classmates distracted the teachers, she used a knife and made a cut on Headmaster's arm; she then collected the blood in cup and ran towards the Dark Lord.

The fight continued but was stopped when a loud noise was heard and everyone in the student body saw Voldemort climbing out from the cauldron. Voldemort regained his height and after putting new robes looked at the students and teachers. For some reason only then Dumbledore realized what had occurred and stood up facing his enemy with his wand in his hand.

"You should not worry Dumbledore, as I know what a magical binding contract is. However, I do request a place in the castle for myself as well as an assistant. I grow tired of this rat. "Peter Pettigrew dropped dead on the ground.

"I want Bellatrix Lestrange to be freed and kept as my servant and helper while I will be in this stupid" People started shouting but Ludo Bagman, who was scared as hell of the Dark Lord, ran to the closest fireplace and disappeared to the Ministry. He knew that they should have complied with Voldemort's request as if not, he would kill the majority of people there, excluding the Champions and most probably Dumbledore and the Ministry did not want to be seen responsible for that massacre.

"Potter, unfortunately I cannot harm you during this year but I know how to hurt you. Avada Kedavra" The green light hit Hermione Granger and the girl fell. Voldemort laughed but was then thrown backwards to the other side of the room and saw that the Slytherin table split into two pieces. It was clear to everyone that Harry was pissed.

"Stupid Potter! First got to be the Champion, the cheated and put HIM in it and now killed my homework help! I hate you! Who will now do my Homework for me? You are nothing more than a spoiled brat who always gets what he wants!" He sent a curse at Harry but the raven-haired boy deflected the spell with ease and then stunned his former best mate and sent him away.

Harry ran towards Hermione and dropped on his knees. He took her hand and cried as he just lost his best friend; the boy was so depressed that he did not even see how Ginny hit her brother in his private area with her leg. "Hermione" he hugged his friend.

"Harry?" The girl asked him and her brown eyes looked in his green. She slowly sat on the floor to the surprise of everyone, especially Voldemort.

"She cannot be alive! I killed her!" he cried. Nobody could understand on what had just happened but after looking again at his friend, Harry noticed a new feature on her face. Hermione Granger now had a scar on her forehead, in the same place he had; it was the same lightning shape.

"Love. You know Voldemort, you always underestimate love and as you see, these two formed such a strong bond that Harry's protection against you got carried onto Miss Granger." Smiled Headmaster. Voldemort was furious but he knew that he could not do anything; he destroyed the wall in the castle and flew to the Forbidden Forest, where he would wait for his most devote follower to arrive.

As Voldemort left, the Slytherins that were led by Draco were given a month of detentions. The rest of the school then divided as well- the ones who believed that Harry did not put his name in the cup or those that just wanted to keep him as a friend were a minority while the rest of the school were anti Potter. However, Hermione Granger's popularity started rising as she was now called "The Girl Who Lived". Professor Snape in particular dropped his head on his plate, as he did not want to see that.

"Alright, off you all go to your dormitories; the play time is over," told Dumbledore.

A/N: I know this chapter is a bit silly, but this story as a whole is a silly one.


End file.
